


please touch me

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Summary: almost there
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	please touch me

Adora's lips are amazing, everywhere yet never too far to the point that Catra needs to ask her 'not there'. Everywhere Catra needs Adora, that's where she is without her even having to ask. She doesn't need to ask for her neck, or her chest. Her hands still hold onto Catra's, only to be moved where Catra wants. It works out great for Adora, too, because she never knows when she's ready to touch Catra. She doesn't want to touch her too soon, either. Catra sighs happily, thinking about Adora yet again. She feels even more comfortable and happy with her than she used to before Adora left the Horde. Who knew that confessing your love for your childhood best friend turned enemy turned friend turned lover would do that? She licks her lips, remembering how curious they were about each other when they were younger, but they weren't...necessarily searching for anything. They were just comfortable with each other and Catra remembers how many times when she was younger how angry she was. Why did she want to touch Adora so badly? Why did she want to hug and touch her when they were in the showers? What did she want? Now she knows what that was now and she'll feel like she was so dumb for not realizing she was wanting _that._ Catra doesn't remember seeing anyone else feel that strongly about that, which made her feel even more embarrassed. Yet Adora didn't pull away from her and she thinks about that, too. She wonders if Adora loved her so much then, too.

Now she wants to ask Adora how long she's loved her. It should be obvious, but she still needs to know. She needs to kiss her too, she thinks. Catra stands, blinking a few times to calm down. "It's not a hard question... It's not a hard question...", she tells herself before deciding to go on the hunt for Adora. She knows her scent well, but it's everywhere. Makes it kind of hard sometimes to track her down, but she can manage without too much of a struggle. She finds her on the balcony of their room and Catra comes up behind Adora, wrapping her arms around her. "Been waiting for me or something?", she asks curiously. Adora isn't really one to actually use her balcony. 

"Hm? Oh, well, I couldn't find you. I thought maybe you were in the woods, so I thought I'd wait here for you to come back. You know, for dinner", Adora says, humming happily and resting her hands on Catra's arms. "What about you?"

Catra shrugs, pressing her face into Adora's shoulder. She nuzzles her, "Just...been thinking. When did you fall in love with me?"

Adora blinks in surprise at the question. She looks back, blushing. "Um, what made you think of that?"

".... I was thinking about you", Catra says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well.. I don't know. I don't remember ever _not_ loving you since we were little", Adora admits, face flushing red now. She holds onto Catra's hands now. "I never really had to fall. I just loved you. Love you!" She smiles sheepishly, making sure to assert that she does indeed love Catra. "What about you?"

Catra blushes now and she stammers, "Umm-- I-I think when you called Octavia a dumb face..."

Adora snorts and turns around to Catra, "Aww, really? Since we were like... seven and eight??" She cups Catra's face when she squeaks and starts to deny it, kissing her lips. "That's so sweet.."

Catra's ears perk up, eyes wide when Adora holds and kisses her. She realizes Adora isn't making fun of her or teasing her. She softens and smiles a bit, "Yeah..?" She then looks from Adora's lips and to her eyes before she smirks a bit. "You're such a sap"

"Wh-- Am not!!", Adora stammers and playfully pushes Catra. Catra laughs and grabs Adora's arm and playfully shoves her back into their room. They keep shoving and trying to stomp on each other's feet until Catra trips back onto the bed. She grabs onto Adora's arm as she squeals in shock and yanks her down too when she sees Adora laughing at her. A hearty, deep gasp escapes Adora's throat in surprise as she falls onto Catra. She catches herself by her hands and looks down at her with a goofy grin. Catra's eyes gaze up to Adora before she leans up to kiss her softly. She grabs the back of her neck and kisses hard on the second kiss, not giving Adora the opportunity to even think. She feels Adora's weight shift so she can straddle her and whisper ' _Catra..."_ .Catra growls lightly with arousal, feeling a little embarrassed at how quick that happened. Their hands meet and Catra squeezes Adora's until her claws scratch the back of Adora's hands. 

Catra guides one of Adora's hands to her stomach, the hem of her shirt. "A-Adora...", she moans softly before kissing her again. At her request, Adora's hand slips under and past the tufts of fluff on her tummy to the valley of Catra's small breasts. Her skin is sweaty and Adora's rough hand feels so nice on it. Catra huffs a little impatiently and tries to guide the hand over one of her breasts. 

Adora gulps and nods before kissing Catra deeply, despite being breathless from Catra's kisses herself. She moans and gently gropes the breast Catra has chosen access to. She feels her nipple become pert under her palm and it is such a nice feeling. It used to tickle, but now she's used to it and she enjoys so much that she's making it happen. 

"T-Take off my shirt...", Catra asks, feeling the need for more. This isn't enough, not just Adora's hand on one of her breasts is enough to satisfy. She needs both, she needs to not be restricted. "Yes, you can. I want you to." The addition is quick, knowing Adora would be hesitant at first. Feeling _Adora_ take off her shirt is just so much better than when she takes it off herself. She moans just from the feeling of it being peeled off and then hearing it being thrown across the room. She has never felt so hot before. Then, she feels Adora pull completely away. Catra opens her eyes to see her getting off the bed and she feels her chest grow tight and she watches Adora starting to pace. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Adora presses her hands to the sides of her head and doesn't look at Catra, out of respect and need for permission to look at her _this_ way without her shirt on. "N-Nothing is wrong, I'm fine!! I-I just need to-- I need to mentally prepare.."

Catra snorts a bit, "I'm still wearing my other shirt, dummy..." This stops Adora's pacing and Catra gets up onto her knees. She knees her way on the bed over to the edge, where Adora is and she licks her lips. "It's okay, Adora... Really... You can look at me now... and when you take this off, too.."

Adora turns to Catra and feels her hands gently cup her jaw. She lets out a breath and exhales slowly before opening her eyes. "I'm sorry.. I just spent so long not allowing myself to look at you like that..."

"M-Me too...", Catra admits and looks to Adora so fondly. She brushes her thumb over Adora's bottom lip and this time when she kisses her, she gently licks Adora's tongue. The softest of gasps can be heard by her ears and she moans a bit in response. Then again until they're fully kissing, open mouthed. They both moan and Adora's arms wrap around Catra, whose hands rest on Adora's shoulders in a way that allows her fingers to fold around the back of her neck, and her thumbs can brush against Adora's cheek. After a moment, Catra pulls away and moves to lay back on the bed. Adora follows and their kissing and holding resumes, only getting more and more heated. "Adora...", she pants and wraps her legs around Adora's waist. "Please... please touch me... I can't stand it anymore", Catra whines. 

Adora says nothing, only slowly rocking her hips against Catra's. She moans with Catra at the friction between them, only to have Catra grab one of her hands. She puts it between them. Between their hips. 

Catra hiccups a bit, tears stinging her eyes. She needs _more_. "Adora, please..." She feels Adora's head bury in her neck for a moment, and they both pant heavily. 

"I-I don't know...", Adora pants out, feeling very nervous. "I don't know what to do. I-I don't know what to do... I can't..."

"Adora", Catra whines and tries to control her breathing. "It's okay, please, you can-- You can. Just.. Just rub between my legs... Please..." Her face flushes in embarrassment of asking so needily, so explicitly. "I-It hurts..." Her narrow, slitted eyes close tight and her breath hitches. She feels Adora lift her head and she looks at her.

Adora stares at Catra intently, nervously as she bites her lip. She applies a bit of pressure over Catra's red shorts, only to gently have her hand guided to the band of it. "T-Take these off, too?"

Catra nods quickly and raises her hips as Adora pulls them down. "A-And don't stop looking at me.. please... I-I want you..." 

Adora does as Catra asks, leaning back over Catra in her sports bra and boyshorts. She leans down and starts kissing Catra's neck. She moans with Catra and presses herself against her. 

Catra moans and presses her hips against Adora's before feeling her hand between them. She then gasps and cries out softly as she feels Adora's fingers rub the crotch of her shorts. "A-Aaah.... Aaah... Adora-a....", Catra chokes out, rolling her hips with Adora's hand. Both of them can feel the dampness growing between Catra's legs and Catra whines. "Adoraaaa....." 

Adora's face is completely red as she's kissing her way down to Catra's chest. She pushes the sports bra over her breasts to kiss them, as she finally got to do once before. She suckles on one of her nipples, earning another moan. "D-Do you want me to... to kiss...? Like how I used to with your booboos?"

Catra pants heavily, her back arching occasionally when Adora suckles her tit. "P-Please don't say that word when you're rubbing me", she retorts, an aroused growl escaping her. "...N-No, I don't think I can handle that... J-Just rub m-more..." With that, she cries out a moment later as she feels Adora double her efforts, finding where the wetness is and rubbing there specifically. She rocks her hips and grabs Adora's shoulders so hard, her claws break skin. "A-Adora!!!" Suddenly she feels a flooding feeling of euphoria, and she feels _so_ good between her legs that she is paralyzed for a moment. Her orgasm hits her hard and she cries, it just feels so good. 

Adora, on the other hand, grows anxious when Catra suddenly arches and is paralyzed. "C-Catra?!", she gasps and cups her face. When Catra relaxes in her arms, she sighs in relief. "Are you okay??", she still asks.

Catra nods slowly, purring immensely. She wraps herself around Adora and holds onto her happily. She presses her face against Adora's neck and kisses it. "I feel so amazing", she murmurs. "Can you take off my shorts?"

Adora makes illegible stammering sounds before agreeing. She gently pulls off her shorts, blinking at seeing a string of wetness break from the cloth and her thighs. "What happened?"

"I... I think I... came", she murmurs and lazily looks up at Adora. "I read about it in a book..." Catra pulls Adora back down and kisses her slowly, yet several times. She can see her favorite dumb, confused looking face between kisses and giggles a bit. "It happens when someone.. Does stuff to you down there like I've been wanting to do with you and that we've gotten close to doing.." She kisses Adora again and smiles against her lips.

Adora looks down at Catra, barely in clothes now. Only in her pushed up sports bra top. She then looks to Catra's face, "..You're saying I made you feel really good?" The shine of pride that starts to gleam in Adora's eyes at being able to do this for Catra makes her heart sore. Adora is smiling now, "I did good?"

Catra puts a hand on Adora's heart, then takes one of Adora's hands and puts it over hers. "You did so good Adora...", Catra murmurs, feeling that Adora must need to be assured or praised for doing something good. It makes her blush, admitting Adora did a good job at rubbing her off through her shorts. She kisses her and feels so in love with this woman, she can't even think of anything else. She then cuddles up to Adora, pushing her onto her back and curling up with her. She still purrs, nudging her head under Adora's. "I love you so much..."

Adora rests her chin on top of Catra's and scratches her back. "I love you, too, Catra... I...Wouldn't mind if you wanted me to do this again sometime... Making you feel good, I mean."

"Yeah?", Catra purrs and giggles a bit. "I gotta make you feel good, too, though." After that, they fall into a comfortable silence and completely forget about dinner. "I mean.. If you'd want me to touch you.." Catra adds that bit on nervously, not wanting to just assert that she will do it.

"..Maybe", Adora says simply. Right now, she can't imagine herself being touched this way. She can't tell Catra that, though. She doesn't want to hurt her.


End file.
